1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of performing data communication with other apparatus, an image forming system, a control method thereof, an image forming method, and a storage medium.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, it has been proposed an image forming system in which plural image data generation apparatuses and plural image forming apparatuses remotely located mutually perform data communication through a transmission medium. Especially, the image forming system called a remote copying system in which the image data generation apparatus such as a scanner or the like and the image forming apparatus such as a printer or the like are connected by the transmission medium has been thought.
However, in this remote copying system, when the image data generation apparatus side starts the data communication to the image forming apparatus and then some error occurs on the image data generation apparatus side, there is a possibility for the image forming apparatus to be on standby until the error is released. Thus, when it enters once such a state, output jobs transmitted from other scanner, computer and the like can not be accepted, the standby state for execution of such the jobs continues, whereby it is anticipated that productivity of the entire system decreases.